


Walgreens

by CaptiveAuthor



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptiveAuthor/pseuds/CaptiveAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why did Aoba get kicked out of Walgreens?” Well, it was really Sly’s fault . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walgreens

Aoba walked up to the automatic sliding glass door and stepped into the blast of cool air as he stared down at the list in his hand. He began to regret not writing the list himself. While he might not have known how to write everything Mink listed, at least he would have been able to read it.

Mink had suddenly fallen ill about a month ago, and despite all the different medicine's they'd tried, He wasn't getting any better; in fact, he was getting worse. He had gone from tiring easily, to being weak, to not being able to stand long, and now to completely bedridden.

And just like his health, Mink's handwriting was horrible. He normally had beautiful handwriting, but trying to read the list was like translating an ancient language.

Aoba rubbed his forehead, glaring at the paper as if trying to intimidate the words into making sense, and slowly made his way down the aisles, comparing the writing to the items on the shelves. Multiple times employees came over to see if he needed help, but either Mink's handwriting or Aoba's English (or a combination of both) sent them all away in varying degrees of obvious confusion.

After inching his way along countless aisles, Aoba suddenly found himself in the "Sexual Wellness" section. He looked up from his list to see dildos, vibrators, and more in every conceivable shape and size.

His face beginning to redden, he turned-

_Damn, I could use one of those. With Mink out of commission, I just need to shove something up my ass right now!_

That was weird; Aoba didn't really have thoughts like that - his thoughts were usually much more mild. In fact, that sounded more like a thought from . . .

"Oh fuck," Aoba muttered as he felt himself lose control.

~~~

The first thing Aoba saw when he regained control was one of the security guards escorting him out. Although "escorting" isn't quite right, considering they were literally dragging him toward the door. As he was tossed onto the ground outside, he was told, "If you come back again, we may press charges."

Pushing himself up onto his (surprisingly weak) legs, Aoba hobbled home. He never did find out exactly what happened in that store, but he could guess most of it. And he never did go back, mostly out of embarrassment.

On the other hand, Aoba's sexual frustration was gone, so he couldn't complain too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for anything


End file.
